The present invention relates in general to a refrigerated show case, and more particularly to improvements in a refrigerated show case of the type wherein a cold air flow is circulated along its bottom wall, rear wall and top wall and across its front opening between an ejection port and a suction port disposed along the upper and lower edges, respectively, of the front opening to refrigerate the interior of the show case.
Heretofore, in such type of refrigerated show case, it has often occurred that a part of a high-temperature high-humidity ambient air contacting with the cold air flow circulating across the front opening from its upper edge towards its lower edge is caught by the cold air flow and thus enters into the show case resulting in frosting, and thereby goods accommodated within the show case are adversely affected.
Also there was a disadvantage that the cold air flow at a reduced temperature would come into direct contact with a customer standing in the passageway in front of the refrigerated show case and thereby would give discomfort to the customer.